You Are My Love Story
by Golden Eyed Edward's Gurl
Summary: Edward is a vampire, Bella is human. Her mom died and she moved to Forks to be with Charlie. Her best-friend moved with her family too. Bella has a crush on Edward. Her and Malerie become friends with Alice. They go to her house and Edward is there. hmmm.
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form 1

_**Hey, this is Golden Eyed Edward's Gurl, and I'm here to say that I do not own Twilight. I know! Sucks right? Ok, so Edward is a vampire and Bella just arrived at Forks High School. She and Malerie have been best friends since they were born, both their parents being best friends since grade school. They moved to Forks together.**_

**BPOV**

"Oh my God, there he is, don't stare, don't stare," I thought this to myself as I walked past _his _table at lunch. The only reason I was freaking out was because this was the first time that he had eaten in the cafeteria since I got here. He usually ate outside, I guessed. I had seen him a couple times, but only from a far distance. I was arm in arm with my best friend Malerie. She must have noticed my arm tighten around hers. She looked sideways at me.

"Bella?" she glanced at me, then to her right. "Oh," she said with realization.

Of course she knew immediately what was wrong. I tell her everything, she's like my sister. So she already knew about my ridiculous and huge crush on Edward Cullen.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I… I can't help it. He's so gorgeous, and I'm so ordinary, and I know I shouldn't have this big of a crush on him, since I've only seen him a couple times, but he's never noticed me, and I don't have any classes with him so I guess that's one reason, and…," I was babbling. Malerie was just patiently listening as we entered the lunch line. That's what I love about her. She is just so understanding.

"Bella, calm down.. We've only been in this school for a couple weeks. It's ok, and you are not ordinary," she added firmly. She hated when I put myself down.

"Yes, I am," I groaned.

"No, you are not," she replied just as firmly as before. She grabbed her tray from the counter and began walking toward a table. I plopped down on one of the chairs.

"Then why hasn't he noticed me?" I asked. My question didn't even throw her off guard, like I'd hoped.

"Bella, haven't you paid attention? He doesn't notice any girls, not even Missy, Jessi, and Alex," she said, nodding toward a group of girls surrounded by a bunch of puppy-dog-eyed guys. I looked too. There were two blondes and a brunette. I thought they were gorgeous, but, Malerie was right, I'd never seen Edward Cullen glance their way.

"Well I don't see why he doesn't, look at them, they're so beautiful," I pouted.

"You are too, Bella," Malerie said exasperated, "you don't even know how many guys have stared at you since you got here." She gave me her "You-Better-Shut-Up-Cause-You're-Irritating-Me" look.

"Yeah right, I've seen how many guys that stare at you," I said back, ignoring "the look." Malerie had long, dark hair, with bouncy curls, full, red lips, and big, brown eyes. She had a good body too; she loved to dance. I continued, "God, just look at you. You're so freaking pretty. I probably look like some ugly troll compared to "Miss Brunette Barbie" over here."

"God, Bella, shut-up. You really don't see yourself clearly, do you?" she half-shouted. That did it. In that instant, Edward Cullen looked up from his untouched tray, and stared right at me. I stared back. It felt like we were the only two people in the cafeteria. He held my stare for what seemed like an eternity. Only Malerie, half-screaming in my ear, brought me back. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she demanded.

"I…I…Edward," I stuttered. She looked at him, than back at me.

"What?" she demanded again, "Tell me."

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I snuck a glance at Edward, but he was looking down at his tray again. It looked like he was trying to hide a smile. I looked back at Malerie's impatient face.

"Edward Cullen was staring at me," I whispered. Malerie smiled almost triumphantly.

"See, I told you so," she said in a sing-song voice. "He totally noticed you. Now you can stop moping and complaining," she said, very satisfied now.

"Whatever," I replied. We got up to dump our lunch trays. We headed, arm in arm, out of the lunch room. Just as we were about to leave through the cafeteria doors, I glanced back swiftly at Edward. He was staring at me again. He had this strange look on his face, almost like…like a hungry lion..

********************************************************************************************************

"Dad?" I called, as I walked into the house.

"In here, Bells," he replied.

I was still thinking about that strange look that Edward Cullen had given me at lunch. No matter how much I tried, my thoughts kept wandering back to that cold stare. It looked like pure hatred. I had been quiet the rest of the day, and Malerie noticed. But she just took it as still being dazed by the first time he looked at me. I hadn't told her about the second stare. I also noticed his eyes, coal black.. Maybe he wasn't all that I'd thought he was. Just looking like a god didn't mean anything.

I walked into the living room where Charlie was watching TV. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be in my room studying if you need me."

"That's fine," he replied, not even taking his eyes off of the TV.

I went upstairs and closed my bedroom door. I sat on my bed to think. I started going over everything that had happened at lunch. Ok, Edward stared at me, I stared back, I started to leave, I looked back, he threw daggers at me. You know what they say, _if looks could kill._ I decided then and there that I would all together avoid Edward Cullen. I would somehow get over my ridiculous crush. I don't care how much he looked like a god. This was going to end. I wasn't going to waste my life wondering when Edward Cullen was going to look at me again. I vowed to take him out of my life, to never worry about him again.

I decided to do my Trig homework. I knew that I had to catch up on that if I wanted to pass. I opened the book and stared at the page. It all started to blur together, and I started to think about _lunch_ again.

"Ugh, I'm gonna go insane," I said to myself. I slammed my book shut and headed downstairs to start dinner. I began pulling things out of the fridge to make chicken. I put the chicken in the oven then went to finish the laundry. I went back into the kitchen when I heard the oven beep.

"Dad, dinner!" I yelled toward the living room. I sat down to eat my own dinner.

"So, how was school Bells?" Charlie asked, apparently trying to make small talk.

"It was fine," I replied, not looking up from my plate. I didn't want him to see that I wasn't all there in the conversation.

"I'm going fishing with the guys on Saturday, just to let you know, ok," Charlie said, glancing up from his plate.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll just finish my chores around here and catch up on my homework," I replied, standing up to wash my dishes. "I'm going upstairs," I said, faking a yawn.

"Night Bella," Charlie replied.

When I got to my room, I pulled my blanket back and slid into bed. I stared at the ceiling.

"Stop thinking about him, stop thinking about him," I chanted to myself.

I needed to stop. This was only making me think of him more. I needed to get a grip. I had decided to forget about him, hadn't I?

"Well, that's exactly what I'm going to do," I thought to myself. Satisfied, I rolled onto my side and fell into a deep sleep.

_**So, there's the first chapter. Please review and tell me if you like it!!!! The second chapter will get better as you get into the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form 1

Ch. 2 BPOV

I woke to grayish light coming through my window. I couldn't believe that I'd slept that good. I was happy.

After I had gotten dressed and eaten breakfast, I went outside to my truck. I got in and backed out of the driveway. Then I remembered my little agreement with myself last might. I was determined to forget that I even went to school with Edward Cullen. If I could do that, then I was good. I drove to Malerie's house to pick her up. She slid into the truck with her sweater over arm.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning," I replied. I wasn't as cheerful, and I think she could tell, but she ignored it.

We drove to school in silence, but with Malerie it wasn't awkward. When we pulled into the student parking lot, I saw Edward Cullen's Volvo. I drove away from it, looking for the parking space farthest from it. Malerie didn't notice, she was in her own little world. All of sudden she started bouncing up and down in her seat. I looked over at her, my eyes wide.

"Malerie, are you ok?" I asked, shrinking toward the door. "What are you on?"

"Crack, not that it's any of your business," she replied quickly, still bouncing. "There's Edward Cullen," she shouted pointing like a four-year-old that just saw Santa.

I looked, and as if he'd heard Malerie, which it seemed impossible that he didn't, he looked up and stared right at me.

"He doesn't exist, he doesn't exist," I chanted to myself. "Get over it, get over it," I continued.

I broke away from his stare and turned to Malerie, who was still bouncing.

"Malerie, remember what I said about drugs, let's sing our Drug Free song," I said, trying to calm her.

We started to sing together "Crack is whack," I stopped, and let her keep going.

"Weed, no need, Pot not hot," then she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I AM DRUG FREE!!!"

"One more time," I said, to be sure she completely quit bouncing.

"Crack is whack, Weed no need, Pot not hot, I AM DRUG FREE!!!"

By now, Edward was standing next to his sister Alice and they were both gaping, wide-eyed, at us. I looked away, pretending to look for a parking space. I spotted one at the end and pulled into it. Malerie was now sitting still, but had this huge smile on her face. I knew without asking that she was singing the Drug song in her head. I smiled at my best friend; you couldn't help but love her. We got out of the car and walked, arm in arm, toward the school. I kept my head down, afraid to meet the freaked-out eyes of the Cullen's. Malerie started humming the drug song.

"Malerie, I love you but seriously, what are you on?" I asked, smiling halfheartedly.

"Oh chill Bella, I just had Fruit Loops this morning. If I was smoking crack, I'd tell you," she said jokingly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, I'd offer you some first, 'cause you know I don't want to be rude," she said rolling her eyes, and still joking, I hoped. I slapped her arm..

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "You know you love me!"

At that I had to laugh. We walked into our first class, and I began dreading the rest of the day.

**************************************************************************************

We were sitting at our table at lunch and I was depressed. No matter how hard I had tried I kept thinking about_ him_. I swore I was going to go insane. Malerie had noticed that I was kind of out of it and she kept humming the Drug song to try and make me laugh. Someone turned their iPod on and it was really loud, to where we could hear it. Malerie was looking down, eating her sandwich, when all of a sudden she busted out singing "Single Life" by Sarina Paris. _**By the way, if you haven't heard that song, totally go and listen to it, best song ever!!**_I stared at her in horror. Yeah, I knew Malerie wasn't shy, but this was too much. Everyone was staring. I put my head in my hands. I glanced up, and my eyes slid to the Cullen's table. When I looked, Rosalie rolled her eyes, Alice was smiling hugely, Edward stared wide-eyed like me, Jasper was sort of shaking his head, but it was Emmett that was the weirdest. He was pretending like he was holding a microphone, and he was singing along with Malerie! I probably could've died, but instead I grabbed Malerie's face between my hands.

"Calm," I said firmly. She started shaking with laughter under my hands.

"What's so funny," I asked angrily. She was still laughing hysterically. Then all of a sudden, people started clapping. I looked around, my mouth hanging open. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Malerie stood up, took a bow, then, put her hands up as if to tell them to hush. When they went back to their lunch conversations, she sat back down.

"What the hell was that for?" I whispered angrily.

She giggled, "You've been depressed all day, and I knew it. I figured it had something to do with Edward Cullen, so I decided to put on a little show, knowing that you would finally look at him, even if it was just to check his expression," she said, getting up to dump her tray. I followed.

I glared at her. "You're good," I said angrily.

"Duh Bella, I'm your best friend, I know you inside and out. Don't think I can't decipher your facial expressions."

"Ugh, whatever," I said, irritated, "Let's go before you start singing the Barney song or somethimg."

She started humming it. I glared at her; she just giggled. We left the cafeteria arm in arm.

**************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Bella's friend just finished her little "show" and everyone clapped. I personally felt bad for her; her friend doesn't really seem "all there." I saw and smelled her for the first time yesterday. Her friend said something about Bella not seeing herself clearly and I had looked up, interested. I tried to tell what she was thinking, but I wasn't hearing anything. It was strange. I could here everything her friend was saying. _Gosh, sometimes I just want to shoot Bella. She really needs to take a good look in the mirror or something, because I'm about ready to srangle her. _It was weird. I felt this strange need to protect this girl from the threatening thoughts of her friend. I knew that she was just aggravated with Bella, but I felt some kind of connection to her. And she interested me even more by the fact that I apparantly couldn't read her thoughts. But the worst part was her scent. Normally, I resisted human blood, but hers was like nothing I had ever smelled before. Like I was a drughead and she was the drug. But as strong as the scent was and as bad as it burned my throat, I had this longing to keep her alive. I hadn't had any classes with her yet, but I couldn't be so sure because our biology class hasn't started yet. I just hoped that if we ended up in the same class, that I didn't jump up and kill her in the middle of it.

Alice interrupted my thoughts. "I like her." I turned to her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh come on Edward, like you don't know. Bella, of course. You know you like her," she closed her eyes for a second, looking into the future, then opened them again. "Oh, you don't know it yet, but you will. Actually, I think you do like her, but you just won't admit it."

"Oh come on Alice. I thought I was going to jump up and kill her the first time I saw her. Can't you smell her?" I asked, almost pained by the remembrance of it.

"Yes, but it's not as bad for me as it probably is for you," she replied.

I sighed. There was no point in fighting with Alice. She said I was going to like her, that I just didn't know it yet. Well, I already had this strange desire to protect her. Could that have something to do with it? Alice liked her. What could that mean? I hope nothing drastic. Maybe I do like her. Maybe I'm just not admitting it, like Alice said. Maybe I needed to face it: I have feelings for Bella Swan.

**************************************************************************************

Bottom of Form 1

**BPOV**

I was thinking about Edward Cullen again as Malerie and I walked from our last class to the parking lot. I really did like him, and I needed to face it. It wasn't going to be easy to avoid him. Actually, it was next to impossible to avoid him today. We were walking arm in arm again, when all of sudden, I saw Alice Cullen walking towards us. She stopped when she was in front of us and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Bella and that would make you Malerie," she said, looking at both of us in turn.

"Hi," Malerie and I replied at the same time.

"I saw that you guys were kind of new and I was wondering if you would like to hang out or something," she asked, still smiling.

I looked at Malerie. Of course we were thinking the same thing. She seemed very nice. Should we agree to hang out with this gorgeous, little pixie girl. I looked at Malerie and nodded. Malerie looked back at Alice.

"Sure, we were headed to my house. Would you like yo come with us?" Malerie asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," she replied. "I'll have my brother drop me off. Where do you live?" she asked.

Malerie gave her directions. She nodded, seeming to know where it was that Malerie was talking about.

"Ok, see you guys in a few," she waved then swiftly walked in the opposite direction, where I could see Edward waiting in his car with the other Cullen siblings.

I turned to Malerie. "Wow," I breathed.

"I know," Malerie squealed, "she is so cute and I like her already, and just think, her brother is Edward Cullen."

"I know, but I'm not worried about that. I really like her too. I'm glad she wants to hang out with us. We headed toward my truck. We drove to Malerie's house in silence. We arrived to find Alice already there. She was sitting on the concrete, looking like a runway model posing for a magazine.

I turned to Malerie. "How did she get here so fast," I asked. Malerie just shrugged her shoulders. We got out of the truck and walked over to her. She stood up and smiled.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well, we were going to go upstairs to my room and maybe do our homework," Malerie replied.

"Ok, let's go," she said, taking our hands.

Malerie led us inside. She introduced Alive to her Mom, then we went upstairs. Alice went straight to Malerie's closet.

"Oh, I like your style. You have really cute clothes. I see that I won't have any work to do with you. You see, I love to shop, and when I meet new friends I have to fix them if they have style issues, but I can see that you are just like me," she said, smiling at Malerie appreciatively.

Malerie smiled back. "Thanks, but you'll have a little trouble with Bella. When I first met her, I almost cried when I looked in her closet," she said, looking disapprovingly.

"Yay," Alice yelled. "Shopping spree!"

"Nooo," I groaned.

"Oh Bella, every friend of mine learns to have a sense of style. We are definitely going to the mall soon."

"Yay," Malerie screamed. I pouted.

"Actually, we can go on Friday. Did you guys know that there's a dance coming up?" she asked.

"No," Malerie replied, "but that's awesome. I love to dance, although we might have a little trouble with Bella. She hates dancing."

"Oh, you'll be fine Bella. We'll help you. It's not like we're going to let you fall and die or something," Alice said, smiling.

"Awesome," Malerie said. I just groaned again.

**************************************************************************************

The next morning, when we got to school, Alice came bouncing up to us and gave us both a peck on the cheek.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go shopping tommorrow!," she squealed.

"Totally," Malerie said, just as excited. I just kind of stood there, internally crying.

"We are going to find the perfect dresses," she said excitedly.

"I know, I can't wait," Malerie cried.

"Hey, since I'm not sure what time we'll be back, you both can just sleep at my house," Alice said.

"I know it'll be ok with my Mom, and I know Bella's Dad won't mind, but is it ok with your Mom?" Malerie asked.

"Yeah, my Mom is totally cool," Alice confirmed.

"Ok," Malerie said, looking at me, "this is going to be great. I just rolled my eyes.

_**Ok, please, please, please review and I'll love you forever. Be nice, this is my first story. And I swear, if you don't like it, it is going to get better as you get into the story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 BPOV**

_**I regret not saying this earlier, but I DO NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters.**_

_**Ok, Bella and Malerie go to Alice's house in this chapter. Edward's going to be there. Hmmmm, I wonder what will happen. **_

Of course Charlie was totally ok with me going shopping and then spending the night at Alice's. I was kind of looking forward to it, but there was one problem: Edward. Of course it is his house, so he is bound to be there, but I didn't know what I was going to do. Alice and Malerie were so excited. Alice sat by us at lunch and they were bouncing up and down, planning everything that we were going to do. I heard something about a fashion show and painting our toenails. I shuddered at the thought. Right after school I drove Malerie and I to my house. Alice was supposed to pick us up from there. Malerie was kind of spazzing out. She couldn't keep still. She would sit there and bounce and then get up and walk around. Finall y I heard the doorbell ring. We grabbed our purses and headed downstairs. I kissed Charlie goodbye, then went to open the door. We walked outside, Alice skipping along ahead of us, then stopped dead in our tracks. There was a sexy, little, canary yellow Porsche siiting in my driveway. We stared with our mouths hanging open.

"What?" Alice asked, noticing our staring.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing.

"This is my car," Alice replied cheerfully.

"_This_ is your car," Malerie asked, walking over and running her fingers over the glossy car.

"Yep, my whole family likes to drive fast," she said, waving her hand as if it was no big deal.

"I can see that," I replied, still incredelous.

"Ok, stop staring at my car and let's go," she said impatiently.

"I don't know...," I said nervously.

"Oh stop being a sissy and let's go," she said, coming behind us and pushing us toward the car.

Malerie got in the front seat, and I slid in the back. Malerie had a huge smile on her face, and Alice climbed in the driver's seat with a matching expression. As she was pulling out of the driveway, Alice put on the radio. And what do you know, Malerie's "Single Life" song came on. The exact same one that she put on her little "show" with. She started singing it really loud, and then Alice joined in. Then, I couldn't help it. I rolled my eyes and then joined in just as the chorus started. I noticed how fast Alice was going, but i held my tongue, I didn't want to spoil their fun. We got to the mall in no time at all. I guessed Alice knew what she was doing. She went staight to the most expensive store there.

"Um Alice," I said, "I don't think I can afford this place."

"Oh, silly Bella, I'm going to buy your dress," she said cheerfully, flashing a shiny black credit card.

"Oh no Alice, you can't do that," I yelled.

"Oh Bella, you definitely do not know me. When you are friends with Alice Cullen, Alice Cullen picks out your clothes and then she pays for them. And if you ask questions or if you are difficult, then you'd better watch out 'cause you're not going to like what's coming," she said very firmly.

I shut up, and so did Malerie. Alice went all around the store. She handed us five dresses at a time and demanded us to go and try them on. I guess somewhere between all of that she found the time to try on a dress, because by the time we were finished, she was carrying a short, black, spaghetti strap dress. It was so cute and I knew she would look absolutely gorgeous in it. Malerie left with a knee length, red sequined, strapless dress that looked great with her dark hair, and me, a short, midnight blue, spaghetti strap dress, courtesy of Alice. Of course she wouldn't let us leave without shoes and accessories. She bought me some strappy silver heels, despite my protests, Malerie, black ones similiar to mine, and for herself, these gorgeous gold/silver heels with ribbons going up her ankle. We left very pleased. On the way home Alice turned to Malerie.

"What was up with the "show" you put on the other day?" she asked.

Malerie started laughing hysterically. "Bella was all depressed so I put on my little show because I knew she would do something if I did," she said, still laughing.

"What did she do?" Alice asked, confused.

"Well...," she said.

"Malerie," I warned.

"Oh come on Bella," she said, "it's not like you can hide it from her. She's going to find out anyway," she protested.

"Whatever," I said, blushing.

"Ok well, Bella has this huge crush on Edward...," she began.

"No," Alice interrupted, "I knew it," she yelled. I blushed even deeper.

"Yeah well that day Bella was all depressed and I knew that it was because of him," Malerie continued, "she was ignoring him for some reason. And we all know how shy Bella is, so I put on my little "show" knowing that she would look to see Edward's expression," she said, proud of herself.

"Oh my god, that is awesome, I knew you liked him," she said looking back at me. I blushed. "And he is going to be at the house tonight, Bella," she said slyly.

"No, what am I going to do?" I whined.

"Talk to him," Malerie and Alice said in unision.

"No," I said.

"You'll see," they said together.

**************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Alice told me that Bella was sleeping over at our house after they went shopping. Great, that's just what I needed: another chance to kill her. I really think I have feelings for her. There was just something about her. Not only that she was so absolutely gorgeous that it hurt, but she was so interesting! I guess it had something to do with me not being able to read her mind, but I couldn't help it. She never did what I expected. She always surprised me. And her smell! I knew I had to take all of the precautions possible if she was going to be at our house. I went hunting and fed more than usual. Then I heard Alice's Porsche, a gift from me, pull into the driveway. I sort of braced myself for what was coming. Then I heard Alice's thoughts.

_It's ok Edward, you're not going to hurt her. _

That made me feel a little better, but I wasn't sure how bad it was going to be, even _if _ I didn't hurt her. I heard Alice talking downstairs.

"Mom, this is Bella and Malerie. Bella and Malerie, this is my Mom, Esme," Alice introduced her.

"Hi Bella, hi Malerie," my Mom replied, "you can call me Esme."

"Hi," I heard Bella and Malerie say in unision.

I heard Alice introduce the rest of my family.

"Guys, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle."

I heard a mumbled "hi", and then a much more cheerful "hello." Malerie, no doubt.

"Edward is around here somewhere," I heard her say.

_Edward come down here, _she thought.

I guess I couldn't ignore her, she'd probably just come up and get me. I had to go down sometime, I couldn't avoid it. I walked downstairs and saw Bella standing there.

"Bella, this is my other brother Edward," Alice introduced. I saw her wink at Bella.

"Hi," I said to the beautiful creature standing not even five feet from me.

"Hi," she replied shyly, then she blushed. My throat burned. It wasn't as bad as I'd thought, but bad enough.

"Come on guys, let's go put your stuff in my room," Alice said to them.

Malerie and Bella turned toward the stairs. Alice gave me a look before she turned and led the way. I think I had feelings for Bella, but I was confused. I'd never had a mate before. I had been waiting almost a hundred years for that. And now this beautiful girl, with a scent so delicious that it could ruin my family if I couldn't resist, comes and I fall in love with her. Great, I'm an idiot. And I'm sitting here in love with her and she probably doesn't even like me. After the look I gave her that first time I saw her, she's probably scared stiff. That's probably the reason why she was, what seemed like, avoiding me the other day. I decided to go upstairs to my room.

"Where's your bathroom?" I heard Bella ask as I went up the stairs. I heard Alice respond.

As I walked past Alice's room, the door opened. Bella walked out looking as beautiful as ever. She was looking down. I stopped. She ran into me and started to fall. I put my arms out and caught her. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I smiled at her.

**************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

I walked out of Alice's room and hit a boulder. I started to fall, but a pair of strong, white arms shot out protectively and caught me. I looked, wide-eyed, up into the deep gold eyes of Edward. He smiled at me. My breath caught in my throat. He was so beautiful. I blushed and he stood me up and on my feet. I wobbled a little when he let me go and he reached his arms out to steady me.

"Are you okay?" he asked in his velvet voice.

"Ye...yeah," I stuttered. I blushed again and looked down. He let go of my shoulders. I looked up.

"You were headed to the bathroom," he reminded me, smiling again. My legs turned to jelly. I started to woblle and I thought I was going to fall, but he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, concerned now.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, shaking my head, trying to clear it. He stood me upright again.

"How did you know I was going to the bathroom?" I asked, still trying to clear my head.

"Good guess," he replied. "Are you sure you're okay, or do I need to help you to the bathroom," he asked, teasing I thought.

"I think I'm good," I said, smiling shyly.

"Okay, well I see you around Bella," he said, his voive was like honey.

I watched him go, then started stumbling to the bathroom. I locked the door then sat on the toilet seat. I began hypervenalating. I took a couple deep breaths, then went to the sink and splashed my face with water. I really needed to calm down. I was totally in love with Edward and I knew it. Trying to avoid him obviously didn't work out. The only problem was that he probably didn't like me. Especially after falling on him in the hallway. I was a miserable wreck. I took a couple more deep breaths, then went back to Alice's room. I shut the door behind me.

"Oh my gosh Alice, I just like ran into your brother and I almost fell but then he caught me," I told her what happened.

"Aww, how cute," Alice replied.

"I'm an idiot," I said. "He probably thinks I'm some kind of mental," I complained.

"I don't think so Bella," Alice said, shaking her head.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"I'm kinda hungry," Malerie said all of a sudden.

"Ok," Alice said, "let's go see what we have.

We went downstairs and into the kitchen. Alice turned to us.

"What do you guys feel like? I'm not hungry, but I know we have some cereal." she said.

"That's fine," Malerie said.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm good," I said. I didn't feel so hungry. After the incident with Edward I was kind of depressed, and my stomach kept doing little flip-flops. Alice got the cereal and milk out for Alice and placed it on the counter. Malerie began to eat, then I saw Alice look up. I hadn't heard anyone come in, but when I turned around, there was Edward.

"Hey Edward," Alice greeted him.

"Hello," he returned the greeting in his velvet voice. "Do you mind if I sit with you girls?" he asked.

"No, of course not," Malerie replied, spooning her cereal into her mouth. She obviously wasn't intimidated by Edward as I was.

Edward came and sat on the stool next to me. My stomach was full of butterflies.

"Hello," he said to me. _**Awww, their talking.**_

"Hi," I said, looking down.

"I hope you didn't trip again," he said, chuckling lightly. I blushed and looked down.

"No," I replied, still looking down.

"So, you went shopping with Alice?" he asked. I looked up at him shyly.

"Yeah, she's kind of...," I tried to think of the right word, "pushy," there, that worked.

He laughed lightly. "You get used to it after a while. Just don't mention you paying for anything," he said, laughing again.

I laughed quietly, "Yeah, I'll try to remember that." My stomach was starting to calm down a little.

"So, are you going to the dance?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I don't really want to, but I'm sure that Alice and Malerie will make me. Alice already bought me a dress of course. "

"Why don't you want to go?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I sort of don't dance," my words were starting to flow more freely, "I'm kind of clumsy. You know, two left feet and all."

He laughed. The sound was so sweet, like bells. I smiled back at him. We were silent for a minute, and it was starting to bug me. I was desperate to keep him talking to me, although I did not want to look like a complete idiot. I turned to him.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Um, random question." he replied.

"Oh, you _must _not know Malerie. She is the queen of random. Once you become her friend, you start to get used to it." I said, laughing at my best friend.

He laughed with me. "I think it's blue. And by the way, you look lovely in blue," nodding toward my royal blue top. I blushed and looked down. All of sudden his cold fingers were under my chin, lifting my face back up to meet his eyes. We stayed like that, him holding my chin, for a couple minutes until he look ed up and then around the kitchen.

"I see that we've lost the rest of the party," he said, letting go of my chin.

I looked around, still feeling the touch of his cold fingers against my skin. I got up and started to walk toward the living room. Malerie and Alice were leaning over the side of the armrest on the sofa. When they heard us walking closer, Malerie flopped back onto her spot next to Alice.

"Oh Alice, I love this movie," Malerie said. Alice looked at the screen.

"Uh Malerie, the screen is blue," she said giggling.

"Ohhhh, my bad," Malerie said, giggling with her.

"I think we're caught," Alice said, still laughing.

"Thanks guys," I said walking around the sofa to sit next to Malerie.

"Hey Bella, Edward, we were about to watch a movie. Would you like to join us?" Alice asked, looking innocent.

"Sure," Edward said quietly. He came around and sat on the floor by my knees. "You don't mind do you?" he asked, turning his head to look at me. He smiled that breathtaking smile again and Malerie had to nudge me with her elbow to get me to respond.

"Oh no, of course not," I replied quickly.

Alice got up and went over to the huge shelves of DVDs. She turned to us.

"Which one do you want to watch?" she asked.

We all looked at the shelves. Malerie wanted some chick flick, Alice wanted the same thing, and Edward and I said we didn't care. We were stuck with the chick flick. Alice put the movie in, turned out the lights, and then came and resumed her place next to Malerie. I ncouldn't concentrate on the movie though. I was very aware of Edward sitting less than two inches from my knees. Then, he looked up at me, caught me staring, and then smiled. I blushed and looked toward the screen. The picture was a blur, and I could feel his eyes still on me.

Edward, all of a sudden, seemed to get really uncomfortable. He sort leaned away from me as if he smelled something bad. He got quickly, mumbled a "excuse me," then swiftly walked away. I got a look at his face before he walked away. His eyes were bright, but almost like he was in pain, or struggling with himself over something. I looked at Alice for help. I couldn't help but feel that it was all my fault. Alice smiled reassuringly at me.

"He'll be back," she whispered. She looked back at the screen. I looked too, but I still couldn't focus on it. I suddenly felt like taking a hot shower to calm my nerves. I turned to Alice.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go take a shower," I told them.

"But your going to miss the movie," Malerie complained.

"Well, I'm not that interested in it. You know I don't really go for these kind of movies, Malerie. I can't really focus on it," I told them. Malerie looked at me knowingly. Alice too.

"Well, you know where the bathroom is. Towels and stuff are in the closet."

"Thanks," I told her. As I walked past the ktchen, I saw Edward in there. He was by the sink, hands clenched onto the counter, head down. I walked a little quicker to the bathroom.

I took almost an hour in the shower. The hot water felt good and it helped calm me. I got out and got dresses in the pajamas I'd brought. When I opened the bathroom door, I heard loud music with a strong beat pulsing from Alice's room. I walked over and opened her door.

All I saw was Malerie dancing around like a fool to "When I Grow Up" from the Pussycat Dolls, and Alice and Edward pressed against one of the walls, eyes wide. I sighed and walked over to Alice.

"How do you make it stop?" she asked, eyes still wide. I laughed at her.

"Trust me, this has happened a thousand times. You just have to dance along with her until she crashes," I said smiling.

Alice rolled her eyes, but grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Malerie. We were careful not to get too close to her flailing arms. We started to dance along with her. I was then aware of Edward's eyes on me. I looked up and blushed. He was staring intently at me, with an expression on his face like he liked what he saw. I blushed deeper. Then I decided to be brave. I walked over to him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him back toward Malerie and Alice. I put his hand on my waist and began to sway to the music. He smiled, it was the lopsided grin that I'd seen only once before. It made my heart studder, then pick back up again at a faster pace. He laughed as if he could hear it. I smiled back. Then the door opened. I turned to see Alice's big bear-of-a-brother walk in. His face lit up as he took in the scene. He ran over to where Malerie was and began dancing and singing with her. It was hilarious!

Finally after forty-five minutes of dancing, I was sprawled across the floor, with my head resting on Edward's shoulder who was sitting on the ground next to me. Alice was sitting on the floor across the room from us. Even Emmett was sitting now. Of course Malerie was still jumping around and dancing like an idiot.

"How do you make her stop?" Emmett asked, incredulous.

"Usually she would have gotten tired and would probably be sleeping by now. What did you give her anyway, Alice?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, just some cereal and then some skittles," she said innocently.

"Skittles!" I shouted. "No wonder she's bouncing off the walls. You're not supposed to give Malerie sugar, or caffeine, or anyhting that will make her act like this," I shouted, nodding toward Malerie's flailimg figure.

All of a sudden she fell to the ground. "Whew, that was FUN," she said, still slightly bouncing.

"Guess what Bella. Alice gave me skittles, a whole bag of them. You never let me have skittles. Or any kind of sugar for that matter."

"I can see why," Edward said.

"You gave her a whole bag!?" I shouted at Alice.

"Yeah," she nodded sheepishly. "I didn't know that this was how it would turn out."

I looked at Alice's innocent face. "It;s okayAlice, you didn't know. At least now you will, though, and you know the outcome, " I said to her.

"Yeah," she said, "no more sugar for her." Everyone laughed.

We were all quiet for a little while. I then realized where exactly my head was. It was still resting on Edward's shoulder. I looked up at him and found him already staring at me. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Awwwwww," Emmett and Malerie said together childishly. I blushed even deeper.

"Oh come on," Alice shouted, "would you two just get it over with already. Edward and I both looked at her, confused.

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about," she said, irritated. We werestill confused.

"You two really don't know do you? Ugh, Bella, Edward likes you. Edward, Bella likes you," she said still irritated.

Edward looked down at me when I looked up.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah, and you?"

"Yes," I replied.

"I didn't think you did," he said.

"Yeah, I thought that you thought that I was some kind of mental idiot," I said, laughing at my confusing question.

"No, of course not. I was afraid that _you_ thought that _I_ was some kind of weirdo," he said, laughing with me.

"No, definitely not," I relpied. We smiled at each other for a long time. Then Emmett interrupted.

"Well, I'm leaving. This little love fest is making me wanna hurl," he said, grimacing.

Edward reached for a pillow on Alice's couch and threw it at him. He dodged it and then ran out the door. Alice and I laughed. I looked at Malerie. She was laying on the floor, arms and legs spred out.

"Aw man, she is _out_," I said. Alice giggled.

"Emmett!" she called. Emmett came running in the room.

"A little help," she said, nodding towards Malerie's sleeping figure. "Can you carry her to one of the guest rooms please?" she asked. _**Now we all know that Alice is extremely capable of **__**carrying Malerie. But remember: she is little and they have to **_**seem **_**human, because Malerie and Bella don't know that they are vampires. Back to story.**_

Emmett saluted at Alice then he scooped Malerie up as if she weighed two pounds, and carried her swiftly out of the room. I was starting to get tired myself. My eyelids were starting to get droopy.

"Bella, you can sleep in one of the other guest rooms. There's one across from Edward's room," Alice said to me.

"'Kay," I said, getting more tired by the minute.

"Edward, I think I'll need help with this one too," she said to him.

"I can walk myself," I said, but it didn't really sound like anything.

Edward helped me to my feet. He was going to let me walk, but I swayed a little and started to fall. He wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me.

"Edward, I don't think she can walk," I heard Alice tell him.

Then I felt the ground give beneath me. I opened my drooping eyelids all the way to find myself in Edward's arms. He was carrying me as if I was as light as a feather.

"Hey, put me down. I can walk," I protested, but it still sounded like mumbling. Edward just chuckled and kept walking. I heard a door open then the sound of blankets being pulled off of the bed. Then I felt the softness of the matress. Edward wrapped the blanket around me. Then his lips were at my ear.

"Bella," he whispered, "would you like to go to the dance with me?" The question surprised me, but I was too tired to get nervous.

"Mmm hmm," I replied. He chuckled.

"Maybe I should wait until your fully awake and functional," he whispered. Then his lips were at my ear again.

"Sleep well my Bella," he said softly. Then I felt his smooth, cold lips press lightly against my forehead. I was too tired to be shocked. Then I drifted into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of Edward.

_**Ahhhh!!! Personally I like this chapter a lot. Some of you may think it's going a little fast, but what the heck, they both like each other. Well, it may a little more than**_** like, **_**but we'll get into that later. Review please!!! Hugs and kisses!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 BPOV**

_**Okay guys, they're going to get closer in this chapter. And I know I have spelling mistakes. I am actually a very good speller, but my computer doesn't have spell check so sometimes I miss the mistakes. Sorry, just bear with me. P.S. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. That's Stephanie Meyer bay!**_

"No, get away! Don't die! Please! Uhhh! BELLA! Where are you?"

I heard Malerie cry out for me. I thought I was dreaming.

"Bella!" I heard again. Then I heard the door open. Cool lips were at my ear, and I heard his velvet voice.

"Bella," he whispered. "It's Malerie, I think she needs you. Alice doesn't know what's wrong with her," he told me.

I still thought I was dreaming. I rolled over and his face was less than two inches from my face.

"Huh?" I asked, still not fully awake.

"It's Mal…" he started, but he was interrupted with another shrill cry.

"Bella!" I sat upright in the bed. Malerie. Oh no. I scrambled, trying to get to my feet. Edward realized what I was trying to do and helped me out of the bed. I ran down the hall toward Malerie's cries. I ran to the bed and took Malerie into my arms. She put her head on my chest and sobbed.

"Shhh, Malerie. It's okay. It's over," I soothed her; she continued to sob.

I looked toward the door where Alice and Edward were watching me with curious eyes. I sighed and began to explain.

"This has been going on since we were five. She has very vivid dreams, but there is only one. It's where everyone she loves is killed. At first, she bears with it, but once I die, she can't take any more. She runs off into the woods. Then, she figures out that something is following her and she panics. When she tries to find out what is stalking her the dream ends," I told them. "It's the same dream every time. They don't happen as often now, and that's a good thing, because over the years we figured out that I'm the only one that can calm her down."

"That's terrible," Alice said, coming over to the bed and sitting down.

Malerie continued to sob. "You were in this one," she told Alice. She lifted her head off of my chest and looked at Edward.

"You too Edward," she said. "You both died," she said, throwing her head back on my shoulder and sobbing again. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's people she loves," I reminded them. "She obviously loves you."

Malerie's sobbing quieted. She fell kind of limp. I laid her head back on the pillow. I started to get up and so did Alice.

"Wait," Malerie mumbled, "someone stay with me."

Alice looked at me and shook her head. I gave her a grateful look.

"Alice is going to stay with you Mal," I told her, pushing the hair from her face.

"'Kay," she mumbled. Alice laid on the bed beside her.

I walked toward the door where Edward was still standing. I sighed as I walked down the hall back to the other guest room. Edward was suddenly walking next to me. We entered the room together. I went back to the bed and sat down. Edward sat next to me.

"You really love her, don't you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, what can you do, she's my best friend," I replied. I yawned then.

"Oh, you must be tired," he said, starting to get up.

"No," I said, grabbing his hand. "Please stay with me," I asked him.

"Okay," he said. I laid down on the soft mattress. He pulled the blankets around me then laid on the other side of me.

I then remembered faintly the question he had asked me before I had knocked out earlier. If I wanted to go to the dance with him. I turned to him. His face was once again two inches from mine. He was so beautiful, but I wasn't going to let myself get sidetracked.

"The answer is yes," I told him.

"To what?" he asked, confused.

"I want to go to the dance with you," I confirmed.

"Oh, you remembered," he said. "I thought you were out when I asked you that."

"No, I remember."

"Well good, I'm glad you want to," he said, smiling.

I yawned again. My eyelids started to droop. I snuggled into his chest.

"Sleep my Bella," he whispered in his velvet voice. And boy did I sleep.

**EPOV**

I had a beautiful angel sleeping in my arms. I couldn't deny anymore that I loved her. I did. I had been waiting so long for her. She was absolutely perfect. She stirred in my arms. She sighed, and then her eyelids fluttered open. I guess she didn't realize that she had fallen asleep in my arms. It took her a minute to figure out where she was, then she smiled. She was so beautiful. I smiled back at the angel.

"You stayed with me?" she asked, still smiling.

"Of course," I told her, "Did you sleep good?" I asked her.

"Very," she said, then she laughed. The sound was so sweet and she was even more beautiful when she laughed. As if that was possible.

She yawned and tried to stretch. I unwound my arms from around her and allowed to sit up.

"I guess I'll let you get dressed," I told her.

"Okay," she said.

I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. I went downstairs. I saw the big piano and I started thinking. I went over and sat on the big bench. I began to play a melody and then thought of words to go with it. I began to sing. **Now we all know that David Archuleta sings this but let's pretend that crazy-talented Edward wrote it.**

_I hung up the phone tonight _**And we know he didn't hang up any phone**. **Pretending remember?!**_  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever **AWWWWW!!!**__

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

"Wow, did you write that?" I heard her ask. I hadn't heard her come downstairs. I turned around on the piano bench.

"Yeah," I told her.

"It's beautiful," she said. I motioned for her to come and sit next to me on the bench. She did and I looked into her brown eyes.

"It was inspired by you," I told her.

"Really?" she whispered. She was quiet as she thought about the lyrics again. Then, silently, a tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away with my fingertips.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"Oh Edward, I didn't know you felt that way about me. And yes, I do catch a breath when you look at me and I was holding back because I didn't think you cared about me as much as I cared for you," she said. "And Edward I… I love you," she said, throwing her arms around my neck. **Now how could you not love someone that just wrote and sang that song to you?**

"I love you too," I said, putting my arms around her.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww," we turned around to find Malerie, Alice, and Emmett on the stairs with huge smiles on their faces.

Alice danced down the stairs towards us.

"Ahhh! I knew it! I knew this was going to happen!" Little did Malerie and Bella know that this had a double meaning. **Wink, wink.**

"You guys are so cute together," Malerie said, following Alice.

"Yeah, you guys are just the cutest," Emmett said in a girlish voice. He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen where Esme was talking to Jasper and Carlisle. Alice and Malerie skipped after him.

Bella turned to the piano. "I didn't know you played," she said.

"Yeah," I told her. "Do you like music?" I asked.

"I like to sing," she said

"Oh really, do you have any songs?" I asked.

"Uhhh, maybe, I'll have to show you sometime," she said, smiling. I smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

**BPOV (later in the day)**

Edward loved me, and I loved him. I was blissfully happy. I didn't want to leave the Cullens' house, but I had to get more clothes and talk to Charlie. Esme said that we could stay as long as we liked. She was happy for Edward and I. Edward drove me to my house.

"Go inside and prepare Charlie to meet your new boyfriend," he told me. **Sound familiar?**

I got out of the car and went inside.

"Hey Dad," I called, closing the front door.

"Hey Bells, did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah it was cool," I said. "Malerie was her usual self," I laughed.

"Oh, fun," he said.

"Oh it was," I replied.

I went upstairs and put my dirty clothes in the laundry room and hung up my new dress. I went back downstairs, planning what to tell Charlie.

"Um Dad?" I said. He was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah Bells."

I decided to get it over with. "I'm going to Alice's house and my boyfriend is coming to pick me up," I said in a rush.

He choked on what I guessed was his own spit.

"Boy…boyfriend," he stuttered.

"Uhhh, yes," I said.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Since, like, two hours ago," I said.

"Two hours ago, and who would this, um, lucky boy be?" he asked.

"Um, Edward Cullen," I said sheepishly.

"Ed… Edward C… Cullen," he stuttered. "As in your friend Alice Cullen's brother," he said.

"Uhhh, yeah, that's the one," I said.

That's not going to be awkward that your dating your friend's brother?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"I don't want you to see him," he said flatly.

"What, Dad, why not?" I asked.

"I don't like those Cullen boys, they look to old for you," he said.

"Edward's the youngest, we're in the same grade," I said.

"Well, I still don't like it," he said.

"Well it's not your decision," I said back. "And he's going to be here in a little while to meet you so you better be nice," I said firmly.

I went upstairs to pack more clothes. I heard a pebbles hit my window. I looked over to see Edward in the tree next to my window. I walked over and opened it.

"I can't get in unless you open the window," he said smiling and swinging into my room.

"Wow, how did you get up here?" I asked.

"I climbed," he replied simply. **Ha, ha. We all know he used his vampire abilities to get up there, but Bella doesn't know that!!**

"Well you better get back down and pretend like you just got here to meet Charlie," I told him.

"Fine," he said, giving me a quick kiss. He jumped onto the nearest tree branch. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to knock. I ran downstairs when I heard it and shot Charlie a warning glance. I opened the door.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've seen you," I whispered so that Charlie couldn't hear.

"I know," he said, smiling.

We walked toward the kitchen. Charlie motioned for Edward to sit down.

"Hello Chief Swan. I'm Edward Cullen," he said politely.

"I see. Well Edward, I'm going to give it to straight. Stay away from daughter," Charlie said harshly.

"Excuse me?" Edward said.

"I don't want you to date her," Charlie replied.

"Dad, I told you that is not your decision. And if you can't live with the fact that I am dating Edward then... I'll move out," I said firmly. Charlie's face got really red.

"Oh no you won't," he said.

"Well then, I am going to date Edward," I said.

"I don't like it," Charlie angrily, but giving up, knowing he couldn't win.

"I'm sleeping at Alice's," I told him.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because you made me mad and I don't want to be in this house with you," I told him. "There's sandwiches in the fridge."

I ran upstairs, grabbed my bag, went back down, grabbed Edward's hand, and stormed out of the house. Well, at least I could be with Edward.

**There's chapter four. Please review! It would mean the world too me! And thanks to dazzledfanpire for your awesome review! Love you! And many thanks to my #1 fan and cousin Jasper's Gurl! Love you girlie!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! sorry i havent updated. well, actually i have but ive been having trouble with this so i had my close friend put the story (with the new chapters) on hers. i suggest you go read it. Ive had help from my favorite cousin Jasper'sGirl (her stories are fantastic btw) and the story is great! AkashaCullen26 is where you can find it!!!!!!!! thank you!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
